1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gas stove, and more particularly to a gas fireplace with a gas controlling device and a method of controlling a gas consumption of the gas fireplace.
2. Description of the Related Art
In early days, there was always a fireplace in the house for winter time. However, the air conditions have replaced the fireplace to warm the room, and the fireplace becomes a decoration in a modern house. FIG. 1 shows a conventional gas fireplace 100, a gas valve 10, a gas controller 12, and a combustor 14. The gas valve 10 is connected to a gas pipe 16 to turn the gas supply on or off. The gas valve 10 has a pilot assembly 10a, which has an outlet 10b beside the combustor 14 to burn gas of the combustor 14. The gas controller 12 is between the gas valve 10 and the combustor 14 to be operated to adjust the gas flow to the combustor 14. The combustor 14 burns the gas and generates flames.
As shown in FIG. 2, there is a constant gas flow in the gas pipe 16, so that the gas consumption is positive proportional to the time of burning gas while the flames are kept the same. However, the gas is more and more expensive which means that the cost of burning the fireplace is higher than ever.